


It's a Vampire Thing

by missmagnus (FangirlTrash)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash/pseuds/missmagnus
Summary: Awakening AU'teslacriss' because yours is just too painful isn't payback a bitch, have fun waiting for chapter 2.





	It's a Vampire Thing

_His mouth was on her neck, his teeth nibbling at the skin, her hands in his hair holding him there, holding him against her. "Nikola!" She moaned, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pushes her backwards forcing her to lie down on her suddenly empty desk, she tried to glance around, to see where it's content now was but he chose that exact moment to bite down hard on her neck as he ground his impossibly hard erection against her thigh and her eyes rolled back in her head as a groan was ripped from her throat._

Helen blinked and suddenly she was back in the real world, she was sat at her desk 'so that's where the location had come from' she thought. She glanced around making sure nobody had caught her mid-day dream, there was a stack of paperwork to her right and an empty teacup to her left. Ah yes, she was sorting through some important files when her mind had started to wander for some reason, she'd took a sip of her tea and the next minute...

_Nikola stormed into her office in full vampire form, eyes like black holes racking up and down her body, his tongue running along the edges of his fangs as if teasing his power._

Ever since she'd revamped him as he liked to call it she had been having more and more thoughts like this. Of him fucking her within an inch of her life, his cock sliding in and out of her whilst his teeth rip through her neck to feed from her. She wasn't complaining but they were distracting her from her work to say the least. She'd pushed it off as her just needing to reassure herself he was still alive at first, but the occurrence of these thoughts was increasing, and they were getting more and more vivid.

She stood up, "Tea, that's what I need, more Tea" she announced to herself, quickly exiting her office, she headed for the kitchen, a stride in her step that she should have never believed was just for tea.

 

**_Tesla’s lab..._ **

He noticed her straight away, felt her scent invade his nostrils and her eyes burning into his skin, he’d always been able to notice her presence around him, even before the vampire senses. Letting her approach, he continued fiddling with some wires, not hearing the click of her heels after a few minutes he turned on the spot to check she was still there. She was lent against the door frame, polished black straps and buckles laced around her ankles, those legs that never stopped, one of the pencil skirts that clung to her curves and left nothing to the imagination but still managed to look professional and a crisp clean white blouse that looked just a little snug. Happy with the view he finally let his eyes meet her face only to suddenly gasp in shock “Helen?” he questioned in surprise, she was biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and her eyes were deep black pools.

Tesla took a step backwards only for Helen to take a step forward, beginning to advance on him at a speed much too great for a human, his brain was working through more theories than he thought possible and he still hadn’t reached a plausible answer by the time she had him pressed up against his workbench. His throat bobbed as he swallowed a much-needed breath of air leading to a reaction he should have anticipated, her left hand suddenly fisted in his hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck, the tendons rippling as her tongue licked the length of it before biting down roughly. “Oh god” he groaned as he felt her teeth penetrate his skin, blood began trickling down his neck as her mouth latched down on the mark sucking at the skin with an increasing vigour.

He tried to pull her off, his vampiric strength only just working ‘something is definitely wrong’ he thought, one hand gripping her hip and the other twisted in her hair he stared into her eyes, black meeting black, growls ripping from both their throats as they fought each other’s restraint, they were locked in a battle that neither could win. They continued like this for a while until heavy breaths started to calm and Nikola saw Helen’s eyes slowly start to fade black to blue. His grip slowly loosened and his hand slid round to the front of her face to cup her cheek “Helen?” he queried again uncertainty tainting his voice. She quickly tried to get away from him, whipping at her mouth, but then noticing the blood smear now on her hand she looked down in shame whilst trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

He watched her slowly retreating, shock etched across her features at what had just occurred, “Helen?” he tried again, “ljubav please”. Hearing the term of endearment from his lips she stopped, looked up, their eyes caught and he felt everything from just that one look “What’s happening to me Niko?” she was like a lost little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is in the works!


End file.
